un mariage détestable
by Hermione.x.Love.x.drago
Summary: Que se passe t-il si deux ennemis sen retrouve marié ? Pour le savoir passe lire ma fiction!
1. prologues

**Prologue**

Moi, Hermione Granger, je suis une sorcière, née de parents Moldus. A mes onze ans, je suis entrée à Poudlard, une école pour former les jeunes sorciers. Dès le départ, je me suis fait deux amis formidables, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. On a formé un Trio de choc, *le* Trio d'Or, tous les trois. Un ennemi, aussi, Drago Malefoy. Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai haï. Lui et sa suffisance. J'ai adhéré l'Ordre du Phoenix et, récemment, nous avons vaincu ces vauriens de Mangemorts. Les survivants, pas bien nombreux, ont été soit emprisonnés soit jugés, dont la plupart ont été innocentés. Aujourd'hui, à vingt-cinq ans, je suis Médicomage. Harry, Ron et moi avons gardés nos liens, qui me sont si chers. Nous vivons dans des appartements typiquement londoniens, en plein centre, dans la même rue.

Moi, Drago Malefoy, je suis un sorcier noble, un Sang Pur. Toute ma famille n'est que sorciers purs. A mes onze ans, je suis entré à Poudlard, j'étais un *très* bon élève. Mon passetemps favoris était d'importuner Miss Granger, cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Mes parents étaient des Mangemorts, deux fervents serviteurs du Lord le plus sombre du siècle. Ne consentant pas réellement à leur idéaux, je me suis rallié à l'Ordre Du Phoenix. A ce jour, je suis un joueur professionnel et adulé de Quidditch, dans une équipe excellente depuis mon arrivée. Les entrainements sont rudes mais j'aime ce que je fais. Je me suis dernièrement installé avec Pansy Parkinson, ma meilleure amie d'enfance. Nous nous marierons dans un an et quelques mois. Lorsque nous étions plus jeune, tous pensaient que nous étions, plus ou moins secrètement, ensemble. Si nous avons bel et bien joué rien que tous les deux une à deux fois pendant notre scolarité, les rumeurs n'étaient pas fondées, aujourd'hui, elles le sont devenues.


	2. Chapiter 1

**Chapitre 1 : une découverte qui change la vie?**

_Drago, mon chéri tu peux m'aider pour les préparatifs du mariage sil-te-plait. C'est dans un an et deux mois et t'as toujours rien fait... me dit Pansy, ma fiancée. C'est ma fiancée mais je ne suis absolument pas amoureux d'elle, si je l'épouse c'est car j'y suis forcé par mes parents qui refuse que j'épouse et est des enfants avec une sorcière non convenable. Une sorcière convenable pour mes parents c'est une sorcière de sang pur, dont les parents sont riches et plein d'autres choses que je ne comprends pas forcément. Mais se que je suis sur c'est que Pansy remplis tout les termes d'une sorcières convenable. Elle en elle-même est pas intelligente et même pas du tout. Elle c'est utilisait la magie que pour cuisinait quoi que ce n'est pas une championne mais c'est potable.

_ Tu m'écoutes ?

_ Hein ?

_ Je te disais que je partais faire quelque course tu viens ?

_ Non merci.

Elle se dirige vers la porte quand un hibou tape à la fenêtre elle change donc de direction et récupère la lettre et le hibou repart après qu'on lui est donné une récompense. Elle regard la lettre puis me la donne et part. Je me sers un vers de whisky pur feu puis ouvris la lettre. M Malfoy,Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous prévenir que votre mariage par correspondance à été prononcé. Je vous déclare donc marié à Hermione Granger. Comme vous le savez votre mariage ne peut être annulé que dans huit ans et le divorce déclaré dans neuf ans. Il me faudra un justificatif de domicile au nom de vous et de votre femme pour dans deux mois maximum au risque de deux ans de prison et d'une amande de 10.000 vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec votre femme.M Denelli Je m'étouffe avec mon whisky pur feu et relis plusieurs fois la lettre. Non seulement je suis marié mais en plus avec Hermione Granger, elle est ma pire ennemie depuis qu'on à 11 ans. On a été obligé de cohabitait à Poudlard pendant un an mais on ne s'adressait la parole que pour s'insulter où si on été vraiment obligés. Et en plus c'est une sang-de-bourbe, une fille de deux moldu, donc elle n'est pas de sang pur. Si mes parents apprennent se mariage je suis mort et se n'est pas un jeu de mots. Je me rappelle comment je m'amusais à la mettre hors d'elle. Tout à coup le feu de la cheminée bouge signe qu'une personne arrive. Je dirige mon regard vers le feu. Hermione apparait devant moi, un air furieux sur le visage et tenant une lettre dans les mains. Apparemment elle a également reçu la lettre. Je laisse mon regard la détaillé, elle a de long cheveux bouclé qui descende jusqu'à la moitié du dos. Elle porte un top rouge et un jean noir, ainsi que des mocassins noirs d'au moins 12 cm. Faut dire se qui est, elle est magnifique et le temps la bien aider d'ailleurs. Sans que j'aie le temps de dire le moindre mot ou fait un geste qu'elle se met a crié.

_ Quesque c'est que sa ? me demande-t-elle en tendent la lettre qu'elle tient a la main.

_ Bonjour Granger, non ce n'est pas grave tu ne me dérange pas quoi que ?

_ Réponds à ma question !

_ Je viens juste de la lire, donc je n'en c'est pas plus que toi Pansy rentre doucement voulant me faire une surprise et écoute la fin

_ Je suis ta femme et je dois emménager avec toi ...

_ On en reparle plus tard. On se retrouve a 14h30, quand Pansy sera avec ses amies devant «Biryouk » sa te vas ? Dis-je en croyant entendre un bruit

_ Okai soit à l'heure !

Elle repart comme elle est venue. Moi je lis la lettre qu'elle avait oubliée. C'était la même mais pas avec les même noms. Pansy en profite pour partir dans la chambre sans que je la voie. Je prends las deux lettres et les met sous les coussins du canapé (pour pas que Pansy y tombe dessus). La soirée se passe comme d'habitude. Pansy dit devoir écrire une lettre a ses amies pour la journée de shopping de demain mais écrit une lettre à Lucius Malfoy pour lui dire exactement se qu'elle a entendu il y a plusieurs heures maintenant. Mais ne lui parle pas du rendez-vous puis part se couché. Je me réveil, je me tourne et regard l'heure : 14h00. Je me lève en courent et part à la douche. Une fois douchait, je m'habille avec un jean bleu e un t-shirt blanc. Et part toujours en courant au café : Biryouk. Une fois devant, Je cherche Hermione du regard mais ne la trouve pas. J'entends des rires, me tourne et voit Granger avec weasmoche et le bigleux. Quand elle croise mon regard, elle arrête de rire et dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas à ses amis et enfin ceci partent. Elle avance vers moi mais glisse et vas pour tomber mais je la rattrape. C'est à ce moment là que trouve Blaise, mon meilleur ami et Weasmoche girl se qui sert à Granger de meilleure amie pour arriver.

_ Non mais dites-moi que je rêve /J'y crois pas ! Dirent Blaise et Weasmoche en même temps. Moi je lâche Hermione qui est toujours dans mes bras.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyais !

_ C'EST PAS SE QU'ON CROIT, MAIS SE QU'ON VOIT ! Crie Blaise. Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi il tiens la main de ...

_ WEASMOCHE ! Et là il lâche lui lâche la main comme si elle la bruler. Je m'avance vers lui avec un regard menacent.

_ Pourquoi t'est avec elle ? Dis-je en la pointent du doit. Pourquoi tu lui tiens la main ? et toi pourquoi tu deviens rouge ? dis-je en me tournant vers Weasmoche.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : Problème résolue ou pas**

**?PDV drago **

Sans que je puisse continuer à parler, ils ont disparu, ou plutôt transplaner. Je me tourne vers « ma femme » car que je le veille ou non c'est ma femme. Elle est blanche comme neige et regarde le sol. ON dirait quel est gênée. Même comme sa je la trouve magnifique. Mais non qu'es ce que je raconte ? C'est une sang de bourbe, une miss je sais tout, elle n'est PAS magnifique. Même si je ne peux nier qu'elle est devenue potable en grandissant. Je continue à me disputer avec ma conscience jusqu'à que j'entende Hermione... non plus tôt granger m'appeler, je me tourne et la regarde

_ Quoi

?_ Mon patron me bipe, il faut que j'y aille c'est urgent. Je te rejoins chez toi des que j'ai fini. Sa te vas ?

_ Non je suis fiancé avec Pansy et si elle découvre qu'on est mariés, elle va prévenir mes parents puis ... enfin bon je te rejoins chez toi vers 16h00 okai ?

_ Okai a avant de partir elle me laisse son adresse. Je rentre chez moi avec l'intention d'écrire a Blaise se qui se passer avec Ginny, car je suis furieux d'un qu'il ne met rien dit et de plus qu'il soit partis sans me répondre. Une fois chez moi, Pansy m'y attend avec une lettre en main. J'ai peur que se soit LA lettre. Elle me la tend et je découvre que se n'est pas LA lettre mais c'est une lettre qui annonce que je suis accepté à poudlard comme coach de Quidditch. Je trouve cela magnifique mais sa me pose deux problèmes :1 Pansy a certainement était accepté2 Granger peut pas venir a moins qu'elle travaille a poudlardMais malgré sa c'est une bonne nouvelle depuis le temps que j'attends sa. Je commence à sourire et m'avance vers Pansy qui est assise sur le canapé. Une fois au dessus d'elle je lui murmure sensuellement a l'oreille « Il faut fêter sa tu ne crois pas ? » mais sans qu'elle réponde je lui prends le lobe d'oreille entre les dents et descend vers son cou tout en déposant des baisers. Tout en gémissant elle me repousse et me dit :

_ Je n'ai pas était accepter c'est cette conne de granger la fille de sang impure qui était amie avec Potter pendant la guerre, contre LE maître. Je ne réponds pas malgré qu'elle sait que je déteste qu'elle dise LE maître car pour moi se n'est pas et sa n'as jamais était un maître. Je tourne la tête vers l'horloge et voit qu'il est 15h50, je part donc vers l'appartement de granger malgré les questions de mon ex-fiancée, car oui se n'est plus fiancée, je suis « marier « avec granger. Une fois arrivé devant chez elle, je toque espérant qu'elle soit déjà là. Heureusement elle m'ouvre la porte et me fait entrer dans son appartement qui n'est pas si petit que je penser. Elle me propose à boire et me sert un whisky pur feu et se prend une bière eu beurre. On s'assoie dans le salon elle sur un fauteuil en face de moi qui suit sur le canapé et un silence gênant s'installe où je l'observe se qui me permet de me rendre compte qu'elle est devenue plus que potable, elle et même belle. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je romps le silence

: _J'ai trouvé la solution, j'ai été accepté à poudlard pour être prof et toi aussi. Ce qui nous permet d'habité au même endroit sans que personne ne soit au courant car Pansy a dit que si j'étais accepté elle rompt nos fiançailles car elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas accepter. ON vit donc ensemble pendant 8 ans puis on pourra enfin divorcée.

_ Et comment sais tu que je suis accepté alors moi-même je n'ai pas la réponse ?

_ Je le sais car Pansy ma fausse fiancée a également demander ton poste qui a bien sur était refuser et dans la lettre qu'elle à reçu ils disent que c'est toi qui est accepté !

_ Ta fausse fiancée ?

_ Oui car t'es ma femme alors Pansy n'est plus ma fiancée même si elle croit le contraire, il va donc falloir que j'annule se mariage. Mais en tout cas ne la laisse passer ta porte en aucun cas.

_ Pourquoi je ne la laisserais pas passer ? Je sais me défendre aussi bien...

_ Et miss je sais tout est de retour. Moi qui pansait que t'avais peut-être changé mais j'avais oublié qu'une sang de bourbe ne change pas et ne changeras jamais.

_ Sors de chez moi ! DE SUITE !

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une fille et encore moins si elle a un sang impur

._ Premièrement tu vas sortir de chez-moi et deuxièmement je vais annuler se mariage avant la fin du mois.

_ Parfait je n'attends que sa!

**PDV extérieur **

Pendant que les deux ennemis de toujours se dispute, ils n'entendent pas entrés une femme et un homme. Ces derniers ont l'air très énervés et l'homme blond jette un sort sur la « femme » de son Hermione :Je viens juste de prononcer ces mots que je vois un rayon vert me touché et avant que se soit le trou noir complet j'entends une voix m'appeler dont je serais incapable de dire à qui elle appartient.


End file.
